


SPN Coda 15x11 - "The Gamblers"

by heylittleangel



Series: Supernatural Codas - Season 15 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x11, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Episode: s15e11 The Gamblers, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Important Conversation, M/M, spn coda, they talk a little about the future, they're kinda making up, things are definitely better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylittleangel/pseuds/heylittleangel
Summary: slides in silently and awkwardly, looking aroundHi! I know, I know, this should've been posted twenty days ago but I had no time nor mind to do it. And, as we'll only have another ep next month, I didn't want to rush a coda out and post something horrible for you, peeps. I hope you can forgive memakes puppy eyesBBCbeta'ed this for me (and kinda saved my life with it) <3Alright, go ahead and enjoy yourselves!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Supernatural Codas - Season 15 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513883
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	SPN Coda 15x11 - "The Gamblers"

**Author's Note:**

> _slides in silently and awkwardly, looking around_ Hi! I know, I know, this should've been posted twenty days ago but I had no time nor mind to do it. And, as we'll only have another ep next month, I didn't want to rush a coda out and post something horrible for you, peeps. I hope you can forgive me _makes puppy eyes_
> 
> [ BBC](https://babybluecas.tumblr.com/) beta'ed this for me (and kinda saved my life with it) <3
> 
> Alright, go ahead and enjoy yourselves!

The war room was silent and Dean could only stare at his half-empty beer bottle. He didn't have any courage to raise his eyes and look at the others; mostly out of fear of what he would find. Dean wasn't even able to look at Jack without a small feeling of guilt bubbling up. He didn't know how Jack felt and his expression didn't let Dean figure out anything; Jack had a permanent deadpan expression on his face and his eyes were hard.

Sam actually spoke after a few minutes but Dean only half-listened to it; Sam asked something about how Jack had ended up in the Empty and what Billie had said exactly to Jack. Jack's description of the Empty didn’t seem so bad in Dean's eyes: nothing but an endless sleep that you didn't even know was happening. It sure was better than Hell and maybe a little better than Heaven because there weren't any dick angels to worry about.

When he did raise his eyes, Dean met a weird expression on Cas's face; Cas seemed worried, hands grasping anxiously at his beer, ripping the label, and his guilty eyes stared down at his hands. Dean frowned until he remembered Cas had spent a while in the Empty as well—Cas had never talked about what it was like but Dean knew it had to have been awful for him; Cas could barely do anything if there weren’t any lights on for a while after he got back. Listening to Jack talk about it and thinking how long Jack had spent there, probably wasn't something Cas enjoyed either.

The room fell silent again. Sam with his tablet as he looked for something, bottle untouched and forgotten by his side. Jack seemed interested enough in his own beer, not caring much about the silence; he never really did so it wasn’t anything new. Dean, on the other hand, couldn’t stand it, so he downed the last gulp of his beer before placing the bottle back on the table and standing up.

He squeezed Jack's shoulder softly, giving him a small smile. "Good to have you back, kid."

Jack smiled at him, looking like the kid he once was for a second before turning back to his beer. He seemed quite older in Dean's eyes and there wasn't anything from his old childish look anymore; not even his face had the same boyish look anymore. It hurt Dean to see him like that, even though he also knew how it felt to have to grow up so quickly.

He left the war room without another look, his footsteps echoing throughout the hallway until he got to his room. It was mostly a mess, clean and dirty clothes laying around together, some of those being Cas's, countless empty beer and whiskey bottles, bags from take-outs that.

But Dean just pushed everything off his bed before collapsing on top of it and closing his eyes with a heavy sigh. He wanted nothing more than just sleep for a full week but he was one hundred and twenty percent sure that it would never happen; something would come up, or someone would come knocking, or the whole bunker would catch fire—Dean was lucky like that. Although, to be fair, Dean wasn't sure he would even be able to actually sleep that much; getting more than three hours was almost a miracle already.

There was a knock on the door after some time and Dean groaned; he really didn't want to deal with anyone right now. That didn't stop the person from opening the door and turning the lights on. Dean opened his eyes to see Cas standing at the door, staring worryingly at Dean with one hand on the doorknob.

Dean waved him in, sitting and adjusting himself on the bed so he could give Cas space on it. Cas closed the door softly and walked to sit by Dean's side, kicked his shoes off before stretching his legs in front of him as if he owned the bed—which he kinda did. Their sides touched slightly and Dean couldn't help but think about all the times they were like this, each reading their own book, but always smiling at each other whenever their gaze met.

They stayed quiet for a while, Dean keeping his gaze on the ceiling as he waited for Cas to say something. He knew there was a reason for Cas to be there and that he wanted to talk; Dean could see it in his eyes and in his posture, Cas's mouth opening and closing a few times, but never speaking up.

In the end, Cas seemed to settle on the simplest. "Are you okay, Dean?"

Dean exhaled heavily, picking at his nails. "Same as always. You?"

Cas shrugged. "We have Jack back, so I think I should be okay?"

Raising a brow, Dean turned his head to stare at Cas. "You  _ think _ ?"

"Yes. I'm just… not sure how things are going to go. I'm happy Billie brought Jack back but not knowing what is going to happen was never something I liked."

"Yeah, me neither." 

They stayed in silence for a few seconds more and Dean moved his eyes to stare back at his hands. He could still feel Cas's eyes on him but Dean didn't have it in him to stare back; the tension between them was still there, not as strong as before, but still enough to be a burden.

"What did you and Sam have to do in Alaska?"

Dean chuckled humourlessly. "We looked for some place that could give us our luck back." Cas raised an eyebrow at him, looking worried. "Me and Sam, we were too…  _ normal _ . Our guess was that Chuck decided to take away our privileges as the protagonists of his story."

Cas nodded thoughtfully. "Any luck?" Cas had a small smile on his lips and Dean couldn’t help but smile back as he rolled his eyes.

"We found Fortuna there and we hustled pool to get our luck back. Sam tried to hustle her for everyone's luck in there but he lost, so we got ours only."

"So, you two are not… normal anymore?"

Dean sighed dramatically with the corner of his lips quirked up. "I don't think so. But, before we left, she shut the whole place down and sent everyone back home. The girl that worked there said to us that Fortuna thought our kind had gone extinct."

Cas frowned with a weird look. "Your kind?"

“Heroes; she said we are heroes and that she thought they had gone extinct." Dean shrugged. “She also told us not to play his game, to make him play ours. Whatever the hell that means.”

After a few moments of silence, Cas seemed to be thinking about something, one hand scratching his stubble, and then he talked again, "Do you think she was right?"

Dean shrugged. "No idea, but it would be good to have a goddess on our side. But I don't know, man, there's Billie's plan. Where would Sam and me even fit in it as heroes? Shouldn't it be Jack?"

Cas shook his head with a sigh. "You still don't see yourself as you should, Dean. Jack's powerful and I do believe he could kill Chuck, but I don't think he'll be the one to actually defeat him."

"Why not?"

"Because everything started with you and Sam. Other versions of you two, sure, but still you. For some reason, all of Chuck's universes seem to circle around you; different choices you made in the same or different situations, or even what would happen to the world without you. I think you and Sam have a much bigger part to play in this story, still. A much bigger part than Jack has."

Dean groaned, head falling back. "Great, 'cause that's just what I want; be part of another story that Chuck can manipulate."

Cas placed a reassuring hand on top of Dean's. "I know you dislike it, Dean, but I think this is the one part Chuck won't be able to manipulate and that’s why you’re going to win."

" Why  _ we’re _ going to win, Cas. But let's hope you're right." Unconsciously, Dean turned his hand to fit it with Cas's. "What about Jack? How did you find him?"

Cas's thumb ran along Dean's hand softly, Cas's eyes glued at their hands. "An officer called, Jeb Evans, to talk about it. I think Sam had asked him to keep an eye out for Jack some time ago and he got footage that showed Jack breaking into a doctor's office." Dean's eyes widened and he almost opened his mouth to ask. "The doctor was a Grigori. So I went after him until I managed to track him there."

Dean nodded, letting Cas trace the lines on his palm. "And then he told you about Billie's plan?" 

Cas hummed in agreement, gaze still on their hands. Dean, instead, stared at Cas, at how concentrated he seemed on tracing the exact lines on Dean's palm, his expression somewhat relaxed. It had been quite some time since he and Cas had actually stayed like that, close together and  _ not _ fighting. Dean had missed it.

After a while, Cas stilled his hand on top of Dean's and broke the silence, "Do you think Billie's plan is going to work?"

Dean shrugged. "Not sure how much I would trust one of her plans. I mean, her least plan was to get me locked in the Ma'lak box and then throw it in the ocean. Not exactly what you would call a nice plan and not sure how well it would've worked."

Cas nodded, letting his hand rest on top of Dean's and raising his eyes to meet Dean's gaze. "I'm not sure it will either. Not that I don't trust Jack but we don't know what could happen to him if he did kill Chuck. Or to the world. After everything Sam said he saw…"

Dean sighed, letting his eyes fall closed and his head hit the wall behind him. "Yeah. I have no idea how much of what Chuck showed him it's true. The whole Mark thing I believe because I  _ know _ what it can do to someone. But me and Sam turning into monsters and killing our family and friends? Hell no.”

“Yes, that really didn’t sound like something you nor Sam would do. But I still don’t know if the monsters taking over the world would really happen.”

“Yeah, well, no use crying over spilled milk, right? No way we can get another one of those blossoms for another spell.”

Cas agreed, sighing and closing his eyes as well. A comfortable silence fell upon them, their hands still linked together, their sides touching, and, if they weren’t in a fight against God himself, Dean would be more than happy to be like that. At the same time, although it seemed like nothing had changed, Dean knew it had and he could feel it; it was how they still seemed to keep a certain distance between them, an angry and hurt kind of tension around them, and how hard it seemed to  _ just be together _ . Dean didn’t know how to fix it but he hoped he and Cas were going on the right path; Dean’s prayer had certainly helped and he was sure Cas knew it had been nothing but honest.

It would be slow but Dean was sure they would get past it. Now, the only thing Dean wanted was a resemblance of more normal times, so he linked his hand with Cas’s and snuggled just a little closer to him, their heads resting together and the calm silence around them almost peaceful. Even with the end of the world, God with a capital G against them, and the fear of what could happen, Dean was already happy with having just that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> So, did you like it? Leave a comment and kudo and make this writer very happy. 
> 
> As always, you can find me on [ tumblr](https://gii-heylittleangel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
